Loveical
by Merthergirl
Summary: Amanda and Sarek's lovestory. When her brother threatens to tear their relationship apart and Sarek returns to Vulcan, will Amanda be able to save their relationship and have her happily ever after? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Loveical- 1

**I can't, surely, be the only one who finds Sarek and Amanda to have a beautiful relationship, especially in Abram's universe. The line where Sarek tells Spock the true reason he married his mother I died :L **

**Obviously an AU :L **

**Please review, I hope you enjoy. **

Taking in a deep breath, Amanda felt the lycra of her swimsuit tighten around her flesh as she prepared to dive. Winowa, her best friend, watched through her fingers, gritting her teeth. Her blonde hair fell over her pretty face as her raven haired friend took a run, her bare feet lifting off the dust just enough to reveal the hardening of the skin the hot summer sand had given them. When Winowa had pulled the locks out of her eyes, she screamed as Amanda- although they had joked about doing so earlier, Winowa had never assumed that the slightly older woman would actually do so.

She ran to the edge and watched in horror as Amanda curved gracefully in a front flip before completing a perfect dive into the foamy, choppy waters below. Winowa dreaded to think on what rocks and sea creatures awaited her. Although still on Earth, Winowa was well aware that there were many potentially damaging creatures amongst Amanda now.

She had been under the water for too long, Winowa was sure. The twenty-two year old crept slowly closer, peering at the large drop to the water. She felt her breath catch as the water bubbled and then, just when her heart leaped, Amanda's head emerged, and she pulled back her dark hair, she wiped the salt water from her eyes and laughed, "Come in, water's fine!"

Winowa fell back into the dust, feeling her heart bounce in her chest. "I hate you." She laughed.

Sarek had spent his entire day, as always, working. He found, like many of his fellows, a small comfort in the logical answers of work, especially

He had little friends, but had several acquaintances, three of which he was to be travelling with soon. For a month, he and these three- all elder than him, the eldest being a man of thirty-eight, would be staying on Earth. As the ambassador, Sarek knew he had to attend as part of his job. And Sarek couldn't pretend that he wasn't anxious. He was unsure of how he would continue to learn amongst such illogical creatures.

In truth, he was unsure of how he would react to leaving the security and structure of Vulcan. In truth, he was unsure of his motives to go. In Truth, he was unsure of more things than he ever had been before.

All he knew was that he was not looking forward to leaving. He was to leave Sybok with the local carers, which he was also nervous about. Despite being gifted, his son had always had a strong attitude to things he did not 100% agree with. Deciding that he was in charge, Sarek was determined to leave him. He could not deal with the stress he caused during this trip.

Winowa watched in awe as Amanda's feet disappeared under the foam. She was scared now, knowing full well their parents' warnings about the area when they were kids. Some people believed- including Amanda's mum- that the waters had been invaded by a poisonous alien species years ago, and that the people that went missing since then (some people said that there were over a hundred since the first) had been torn to shreds. Others believed that the earth species were to blame, like Winowa's parents and boyfriend, George. But some, like Amanda's father, believed that it was down to predators- not the creature kind but the humans. The perverts, the murderers. Winowa glanced around, hugging her dress- and Amanda's discarded clothes- close to her chest, which was far larger than her friends, not to be bitchy. She hoped that there were no predators about.

"Amanda!" She called, "I'm going back!"

"WHAT?" Amanda yelled, climbing onto a rock, "Why?"

"I don't want to be here! You should come out too!"

"Why?" Amanda laughed.

Winowa scowled. The woman knew full well why. "If you die-"  
"Fine, fine." Amanda said, waving, "Come round to meet me at the beach?"

Winowa considered. She turned to look at the dirt track that led up to the settlement, located slightly higher on the mountain. She considered the less defined path that led to the abandoned beach at the foot of the mountain. She had never liked the beach much either. Sighing, she began to make her way to the sandy wasteland, where she knew marshland lurked amongst the normal and sinking sand.

"I will kill you." She swore to Amanda, who laughed and began her own journey to the beach.

The shuttle was satisfactory. Sarek made his way to his own quarters, needing to meditate to let his mind clear as the vehicle set off. Why did he feel so full of anticipation? He had never felt so anxious for unapparent reasons. He would meditate to gain some calm, so as to not show the others any leak of emotions. Sarek would not become any less disciplined. Not for anyone.

Not yet, at any rate.

Amanda, however, felt no different to ordinary. Little did she know that her life was about to change.

**Please review, I hope it was ok **


	2. Chapter 2

Loveical- 2

**Please review **

**Made up characters, made up characters galore!**

Amanda's older brothers were waiting for them when they got back to the settlement, Amanda drying her hair with her dress and not bothering to cover herself. Although she was a teacher, she was still very young and beautiful, and as some of the men walking into the settlement wolf-whistled she laughed at them, "As if I'd go for someone like that." She jibed to Winowa, who rolled her eyes.

"As if you'd go for anyone!"

Amanda hadn't dated anyone seriously for five years, and although she was not bothered in the slightest, Winowa was dying for her friend to find happiness in a soul mate.

"Shut up." Amada laughed.

"I hope she never does!" Laughed her youngest brother (older than Amanda by a year) Andrew chuckled, embracing them both and pulling a face as he interacted with his sister. Winowa smiled. Of Amanda's three brothers, he was the nicest. Laid back and forgiving, he was always so kind to her friend and to Winowa, and stood up for his sister when the other brothers ranted. Their parents had died ten years prior, when Amanda was fifteen, and so they had practically raised her. The elder two had been especially overprotective, and so Winowa assumed they had something to do with her friend's single status.

"Hey Andy." Amada grinned, stepping back and shaking her hair off her pale, slender shoulders. The water on the ends flicked both Winowa and Andrew, who protested loudly as the middle brother, Adam arrived. Aaron, the eldest brother, was with his wife, he informed them, and that he requested seeing her as soon as she got in a decent state.

"You're in trouble." He finished, and Amanda laughed nervously,

"For what? Going out with my friend?"

Winowa gulped, anxious for her friend. Aaron was incredibly strict and she knew that they were forgetting something…

"For skipping your lunch date with his colleague."

"Oh Damn." Amanda said, snapping her fingers in mock regret. Adam did not look amused, but Andrew laughed. Winowa bit her lip.

"Its not funny, Amanda." Adam said, glowering over her shoulder at Andrew, who silenced his laughter immediately, "He'll skin you alive."

"Let's get over with it now." Amanda said, still smiling widely, though her eyes showed fear.

"Ambassador." The nanny said, sounding strained- especially for a Vulcan, "Please. I implore you, there must be someone more qualified to- PUT IT DOWN- look after your son!"

Sarek massaged his temples and glanced around at the other Vulcan officials. As it was just twenty years after the first Vulcan arrivals on Earth, there were still some pretty severe racial issues between the humans and them, and so the atmosphere was tense on the shuttle. He did not need to lose professionalism in such a situation.

"You are the most qualified nanny on all of Vulcan." He said, quietly, cursing Sybok's mother for dying on him and leaving him alone to look after their troubled child once again. He then cursed himself for cursing her, after all, it wasn't her fault. Then he cursed Sybok for being such a difficult child.

"I don't know how much longer I can-" The communicator line went dead, and Sarek sighed, before trying to contact her again. It didn't happen, so he shut it off. She would contact him later.

"Ambassador." One of the Vulcans approached, "We will be arriving on Earth in half an hour. If you would like to take care of your… personal issues, you have time."

He was smirking, Sarek knew. He stood and brushed himself down, trying to regain his dignity and respect from the others.

"Issues?" He questioned fakely, and cursed himself.

This trip would never be successful if he continued like this. He needed to be considered as he was; logical, calm, cool, calculating, Vulcan.

Winowa hadn't heard from Amanda for six hours, and she was growing concerned about her friend. As George was not back from one of his training missions she was alone in her house, and once again wished she had gone with him instead of staying behind to keep Amanda company. Whenever the teacher was around Winowa found herself having the best time of her life, and yet it was some of the tensest times. Amanda was her best friend. But she wasn't half reckless. What didn't make sense was how intelligent and sensible Amanda was as a whole, and how she managed to be so stupid at times.

Of course Aaron would be pissed. How could have she forgotten the big date? Amanda had been moaning for weeks about that! God! She was such a terrible friend for letting this happen. And now Amanda was probably in trouble… she needed to sort out who she actually was- the sensible teacher or the havoc-creating girl. And Winowa knew which one would be better.

**Please review **


End file.
